


[冬盾】Do you still love me?你还爱我吗

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Beefy Bucky, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Depressed Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, If I Do Another Part There Will Be Smut, In The Smut Steve Might Have A Metal Arm Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, True LoveBeefy BuckyBucky Barnes's Metal ArmIn The Smut Steve Might Have A Metal Arm Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: Steve以为Bucky不再爱他，吃Natasha的醋





	[冬盾】Do you still love me?你还爱我吗

**Author's Note:**

Steve为他感到高兴。

真的，但每当他看见Bucky和Natasha用俄语交谈着开怀大笑时，他的心总会有一小块碎掉。他讨厌自己这样——内心交织着病态的嫉妒和背叛。他有什么权利去失落？Bucky最终决定不再进入冷冻舱，因为他听从了Steve的话让Wanda、Vision、Tony（在看了九头蛇对他做过什么后，多谢Natasha找到的录像带。）以及 T’Challa的医疗团队帮助他找回了记忆，并清除掉了洗脑词。他的大脑已经完全康复，虽然他仍然会做噩梦，但比之以前只能模糊的看到过去的图像，现在的他已经能记得明亮的颜色、生机的动作，情感和记忆涌现，就像所有其他人一样。

当Natasha说他和Steve一起回来比较安全时，Bucky同意了，他同意搬进了大厦，允许神盾局派给他他愿意接受的任务，他只会参加对消灭九头蛇必不可少的，或者会让Steve陷入危险的任务。他一直在看心理医生，和Sam一起去VA，和退伍兵们交谈，带Wanda去艺术博物馆和电影院，让她不再陷在失去弟弟的思维，和Clint一起训练，甚至是和Bruce以及Tony一起研究科学。

Steve无法生他的气，他不能这么自私，Bucky已经做了这么多，Steve知道那些多数都是为了他，而不是为了他自己。至少Steve是这么想的，他总是自我归责。无论如何，他都不能责怪Bucky，他不能要求Bucky的注意。他还活着，安全而触手可及，这难道还不够吗？

不。Steve大脑里的一道声音小声的说道，不，不够。但他不能让自己把话说出来，他不能让自己内心丑陋、残酷、自私的想法透露出来。

“别这样，甜心。”Bucky勾着嘴角，挑逗的朝Natasha笑道。他们的电影正看到一半，Bucky还想要瓶啤酒，但他懒得自己起身去拿。

“别这么叫我。”Natasha打断道，但她还是站起身去给他拿了瓶啤酒，让坐在另一把沙发上的Steve恼怒起来。

“为什么，你不喜欢爱称？”Bucky咧嘴一笑，Steve清了清嗓子，假装他在读书。他已经在长达五分钟的时间里重复的读同一页书。

“除非该你说爱称。”Natasha俏皮的说道，“但不该是你。”

“那该是谁？”Bucky问道，完全被引起了好奇心，“Barton？得了吧，我比他更好看，是吧，Stevie？”

 

Steve翻了个白眼，假装继续阅读，“当然，Buck，不管你说什么。”

Bucky转过头来看向他，但Steve无法承受与他的对视，所以他转过头去，合上书，小声说着什么要出去散个步，他没有回头去看他们是否在看他。直到Steve离开大厦转过街角，确保没人能够看见他时，他才靠在了墙壁上，滑坐下去，泪水很快的从他的眼角溢出。

*** 

Steve的哭泣似乎是从他的身体里爆发出来的，泪珠子直往下掉。

一声心碎、悲痛的声音泄出，似乎有谁把他的心脏从胸腔里扯出来，Steve知道，那就是这种感受。如果Bucky找回了记忆，目前也没有洗脑词，为什么他不想要我？Steve想着，他记得他们的关系吗？记得那些亲吻和拥抱，那些他们相拥的夜晚吗？Steve会枕着Bucky的胸膛入眠，在血清之前和之后都是，在那次掉落之前。而现在呢？Bucky似乎完全不记得了，不会那样爱着Steve，就像Steve对他的那种爱，溶入血肉、深入骨髓、刻进灵魂。

如果他还确定一件事，那就是他对Bucky的爱。

Bucky现在很健康，强壮，充满肌肉，块头比Steve要大，他们现在身高相同，但Bucky高硕健壮，肌肉起伏，他的双腿，他的腰部，如果他想要的话他可以仅靠一根手指头就举起Steve，他也可以同样轻松的把他压在身下。不是说他会这么做，不是说Steve介意被压倒。

他们的关系仅止于几次的手*活或着Steve替Bucky吸*出来，但这从不重要，这不关乎性，而是他们是彼此相爱的，爱着对方，或者至少，Steve仍然爱着Bucky。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，为什么你就看不出来呢？Steve可悲的想道，泪水沿着他的脸颊下滑，双手紧抓在膝盖上，你不爱我了吗？你不再爱我了吗？Buck？他想要Bucky抱住他亲吻他，他想要被爱，被照顾，被告诉他是特别的，他爱他，他是值得的。但Bucky现在几乎都不再触碰他了，即使是碰他，也总是是朋友般的，柏拉图式的。

“Steve，你在哪儿？”

Steve躲了起来，在视线所不能及的地方，隐藏在黑暗里。这是间Natasha以前用过的安全屋，他在这儿避开了所有人，他已经在这里呆了几个小时，忽视了所有的电话和短信，即使是来自Bucky的，就像他刚才挂掉的那个电话一样。他们会找到他的，Bucky立刻就会追踪到他，他知道，因为Bucky总是会给他留出几个小时的独处时光，但如果时间超出了平常范围，他就会来，敲门确认他是否Okay。

就像那样，安全屋的门被撞了开，从铰链上脱落砸在了地上，Bucky走了进来：“Steve，见鬼的，你为什么不接我的电话？发生了什么，你还好吗？”

Steve抬头看着他，又喝了口酒，是Thor留下来的那瓶，它还不够，没有让他感到醉酒的醺然，但他能够他皮肤和血液里的嗡鸣。“我没事，我在这里，你怎么在这里？”

Bucky瞠目结舌的看着他，举起了双手又放了下，恼怒的说道，“我怎么在这里？我怎么……”

当Bucky走过来坐在他身边时，Steve的心跳开始加速，他可以看到Bucky有多愤怒，他有多担心、害怕和恼怒，这些情绪明摆在他的脸上，它们撕碎了他和他朋友的心。他对让他担忧感到十分的抱歉，让他这么狂怒，但他没办法假装他对此感到后悔，如果Bucky如此热衷于回避他们的过去，那就这样吧。

“Stevie，发生了什么？”Bucky问道，从他手中取走了酒瓶，把它扔到Steve倚靠的床的后面，“为什么你眼圈发红，这么伤心？你受伤了吗？有人攻击了你？”

Steve苦涩的笑了，看着他的双手：“也可以这么说。”

“是谁？Steve，告诉我。”Bucky低吼道，“我发誓，我会让他们……”

“他们不触碰我，我想要，但他们没有，就像他们忘记了。”Steve喃喃道，看着Bucky，泪水再次在眼眶聚集，“你忘了我吗，Bucky？”

“什么？不，我当然没有，我……”

“你撒谎。”Steve打断他道，受伤和背叛的情绪涌现，泪水滑落，“你不再碰我了，你叫Natasha甜心，我……我以前才是你的甜心，我才是你以前亲吻和拥抱的人，为什么……什么时候那停止了？你不再爱我了吗？你爱上她了吗？”

“Stevie。”Bucky温柔的说道，伸手握住他的手，“事情不是你想的……”

“哦，胡说八道！”Steve大喊道，但他的声音破碎起来，他开始呜咽，从Bucky手里抽出了手，“不要对我撒谎，如果……如果你不再爱我，那么……那么就告诉我。”

“Baby。”Bucky轻声说道，朝Steve伸出手去。他所听到的话让Steve心跳停了下来，有什么冲刷过他的全身，仿佛他的心脏再次破碎，“甜心，哦，快来这儿，拜托了，拜托了，让我碰碰你，让我抱着你，拜托了，Stevie？哦，Baby，别哭。”

“别，别这么做。”Steve抽泣着说道，推了推Bucky，但却没有用。

Bucky的双手环抱着Steve，金属的和血肉的手，把他拉到他的大腿上。Steve紧闭上眼睛，害怕直视到Bucky的双眼会哭出来。拥抱着他的双手收紧，他把脸埋进Bucky的胸膛，因包裹着他的熟悉的温暖而叹息起来。

“Stevie，拜托，睁开眼睛。”Bucky轻声道，捧着他的脸颊，拭去上面的泪水，“甜心，爱人，Baby，别这样，Baby doll，看着我。”

Steve缓慢的睁开了他的双眼，不情愿的看向Bucky，但他无法移开目光：“我很抱歉……Buck，我……我不是想让你来找我，我只是很想念你，我想你，我……你还爱我吗？”

“是的。”Bucky坚定道，让他们额头贴着额头，“是的，doll，是的，我没有告诉你，我没有说什么，是因为我以为……我以为你……你不再想要我了。”

“什……什么？”Steve说道，声音破碎，“我想要，我当然想要你……”

Bucky亲吻着Steve的额头，“我爱你，甜心，我好爱你啊，超过其他任何事，我需要你，总是需要你，你是我的，如果你愿意的话。”

“我也爱你。”Steve低语道，温柔的触摸着Bucky的嘴唇，“我总是爱着你，求你别离开我，别再说我不够好之类的话了，你能就只是相信我想要你，我需要你吗？”

Bucky不认为他足够好，他不认为他值得Steve。但离开了Steve他就无法存活，现在是他在自私，去拥有他所想要的，去拥有他比空气都更需要的人。

“Baby，哦，Stevie，过来，让我亲亲你，亲爱的。”Bucky低声柔和的说道，用力的亲吻起他，热烈激情，直到Steve开始在他嘴里抽泣呜咽，紧紧的抱住他。爱意、渴望和需要在其中发酵，似乎是夏日的阳光，似乎是落叶的馨香，似乎是雨水的触感，似乎是朝日的温度，在这里，在Bucky的臂弯里，Steve感到了安全，感到了家。

“我绝不会再离开你了。”贴着Steve的嘴唇，Bucky喃喃道，“你是我的甜心，Stevie，一直都是，那只是和Nat开的玩笑，并不代表着什么，你得相信我。”

Steve点了点头，带着泪水的笑了：“我相信你，Buck。”

Bucky笑了起来，然后紧紧的抱住了Steve，把他揉进自己的怀抱，直到金发青年的泪水消退，呼吸渐稳。Steve双腿缠在Bucky的腰上，手臂环着他的脖子，把脸埋在棕发青年的脖弯，在他感到安全的地方。

“要回家吗，甜心？”Bucky问道，温柔的抚摸着Steve的后背，“每个人都很担心，你愿意和我呆在一起吗，Baby doll？”

Steve快乐的哼了哼，就像一只猫一样，蹭了蹭Bucky的脖颈：“直到生命的最后。”


End file.
